KIHAE:::FOREVER
by fanboyHAE
Summary: "Dan selanjutnya aku tak akan membiarkan kekasihku pergi sendiri seperti kemarin. Tidak untuk seminggu bahkan tidak untuk sehari saja. Kemanapun kau pergi aku akan ada disampingmu. Aku akan selalu menjagamu dan membagi cinta denganmu. Kemanapun dan dimanapun. Karena Aku, Kim Kibum sangat mencintai Namjachingunya, Lee Donghae." BOYLOVE. KIHAE. Complete.


**KIHAE ::: FOREVER**

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance

**Warning : **BOYLOVE, Male x Male, Typo(s), AU, OOC.

DRABLE SUPER PENDEK

**Pairing : **Kibum X Donghae

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**NO BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Forever © fanboyHAE

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _Namja_ berjalan sendiri dalam kegelapan malam yang menyelimuti seluruh pandangan. Hanya ada sedikit penerangan yang menyinari tempat itu. Bahkan sang rembulan–pun tak menampakkan keindahan sinarnya. Berkali – kali ia merapatkan sweater yang di kenakannya untuk sekedar menghangatkan tubuhnya dari angin malam yang menusuk, sangat dingin, seakan – akan dingin itu menembus hingga ketulang yang terbalut kulit putih pucat miliknya.

Ia berjalan dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang yang menganggapnya seperti ia baru saja melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Yang hanya menjadi perhatiannya sekarang hanya satu, menuju tempat itu dan menyelesaikan masalah disana.

Sesaaat kemudian ia berdiri di depan sebuah gang sangat gelap. Selama beberapa menit ia hanya berdiri terpaku melihat kondisi gang yang begitu sangat menyaramkan. Gelap, tak ada penerangan sedikitpun. Hanya terdengar suara angin yang menyapu benda – benda di sekitar gang tersebut. Dengan sedikit ragu akhirnya _Namja_ itu memberanikan diri untuk melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kekegelapan gang itu, dengan langkah panjang dan cepat.

Nafasnya tiba – tiba memburu saat melewati setengah dari jauh gang, detak jantungnya menjadi lebih kencang dari pada biasanya. Ia merasakan hawa yang berbeda saat merasakan udara di sekitar tempai itu. Pekat, dingin dan membuatnya berdigik ngeri.

Langkah kakinya terhenti beberapa saat setelah ia melihat arah berlawanan, ia merasa seseorang berjalan kearahnya dengan sedikit berlari. Suara langkah kakinya itu menjadi satu – satunya suara yang terdengar dalam kesunyian malam.

"Kau datang juga rupanya." Kata orang itu kepada _Namja_ yang masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Ia menajamkan mata besarnya, mencoba melihat siapa yang barusan mengajaknya bicara.

"Tentu saja Kim Kibum... Aku datang sesuai janjiku." Kata _Namja_ itu kepada _Namja_ yang di panggil Kim Kibum itu. "Dan untuk apa kau mengajakku bertemu disini? Bukankah tempat ini 'sedikit' gelap?" Lanjut _Namja_ itu kepada Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum dengan sangat tampan, "Kau tau sendiri Lee Donghae, aku suka tempat yang gelap dan dingin, penuh dengan misteri dan banyak kejutan. Lagi pula, aku hanya ingin berdua—an denganmu tanpa ada yang akan mengganggu kita." jawab Kibum kepada _Namja_ itu. Lee Donghae.

"Aku tau Bummie. Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Tanya Donghae sambil menyandarkan tubuh kurusnya ke tembok dekat Kibum berdiri.

Kibum menatap Donghae dengan penuh makna, kemudian ia mengambil salah satu tangan Donghae dan menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat. "Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu." Katanya sambil mencium tangan yang ada di genggamannya. "Kau tau, seminggu tak berjumpa denganmu membuatku merasa sangat kesepian dan seperti orang gila?" Lanjutnya sambil terus menciumi tangan Donghae secara terus menerus.

Donghae menghela nafas. Ia tau betul Kibum yang berstatus kekasihnya itu adalah _Namja_ yang sangat _pose__s__i__v_, tapi ia menganggap itu wajar. "Aku tau Kim Kibum! Hey, tapi itu hanya selama tujuh hari. Dan kau menganggapnya sangat lama."

"Satu minggu memang sangat lama, Hae _Chagi_. Satu minggu terasa seperti setahun jika tak bertemu denganmu. Kau tau aku tak bisa jauh darimu terlalu lama..." Bela Kibum sambil menatap Donghae dalam.

"_Ne__._ Aku tau, lain kali aku janji tak akan pergi lebih lama dari pada ini..." Jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum tulus kepada Kibum.

Kibum membalas senyuman itu. Kemudian ia memeluk Donghae dengan sangat erat, seakan Donghae akan pergi kapan saja. "Dan selanjutnya aku tak akan membiarkan kekasihku pergi sendiri seperti kemarin. Tidak untuk seminggu bahkan tidak untuk sehari saja. Kemanapun kau pergi aku akan ada disampingmu. Aku akan selalu menjagamu dan membagi cinta denganmu. Kemanapun dan dimanapun. Karena Aku, Kim Kibum sangat mencintai _Namja_chingunya, Lee Donghae." Ucap Kibum mempererat pelukannya.

Wajah Donghae merona sempurna. Ia sangat senang dan terharu mendengar ucapan Kibum baru saja. Walapu Kibum itu _Namja_ yang sangat _over protective_ terhadap dirinya. Tapi Donghae tau bahwa Kibum memang sangat tulus mencintainya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Kibum..." balas Donghae Sambil membalas pelukan hangat dari Kibum, _Namja_ yang sangat dicintainya.

Kibum tersenyum dengan sangat tulus. Biarkan mereka menikmati perasaan yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Ia tau semua ini salah, tapi perasaan yang ia rasakan terhadap Donghae adalah perasaan yang tulus dan murni yang ia rasakan dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Selamanya hanya ada Donghae dihatinya. Selamanya Kim Kibum akan mencintai Lee Donghae. Selamanya mereka akan berusaha mempertahankan perasaan yang mereka miliki. Karena Kim Kibum dikahirkan didunia ini hanya untuk Lee Donghae.

Begitu pula dengan Lee Donghae. Baginya, Kim Kibum adalah segalanya, karena ia mencintai _Namja_ tampan yang terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya itu dengan tulus dan tanpa paksaan. Mencintai Kim Kibum dari hatinya. Selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**THE ****END —**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Follow me : fanboyHAE**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
